Unknown Chocolate
by Kirahana Yuki
Summary: Aku benci Valentines Day. Mengapa? Karena aku benci coklat./[One-Shot]/Special Valentine untuk kalian para readers..:3/ Please RnR :D


**Februari 14, Valentines Day**

Lagi-lagi hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, hari Valentines..

Coklat, coklat dan coklat. Itu saja yang ada di otak semua gadis. Uhh..aku benar-benar ga _mood_ masuk sekolah. Tapi sudah terlambat. Kedua kakiku sudah menginjak ruangan kelasku.

**.**

**.**

**-Unknown Chocolate-**

***One-Shot***

**Story by: Kirahana Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: RinXLen**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, School Life**

**Warning: cerita gaje banget, banyak typo, dan bla…bla…bla…**

**Summary: Aku benci Valentines Day. Mengapa? Karena aku benci coklat.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti hari Valentines tahun-tahun lalu, banyak sekali coklat-coklat yang berkumpul di mejaku. Pasti gadis-gadis lain bakalan senang dapet coklat setumpukan gini..tapi untuk informasi kalian saja..

.

AKU GA SUKA COKLAT.

.

.

Aku tau ini benar-benar aneh..tapi bagiku coklat itu rasanya kadang terlalu pahit, kadang terlalu manis. Kesimpulannya ga ada coklat yang enak bagiku.

"Rin!" Teriak seseorang memanggil namaku. Dia adalah sahabatku, Hatsune Miku.

"Wah..hari ini Kaito so sweet bangett dehh..dia kasih aku sekotak coklat sama bunga-bunga mawar sambil berlutut lhoo!" Ceritanya sambil _fangirling_-an sendiri.

"Ya..baguslah. Untung kamu suka coklat, kalau ga usaha Kaito sia-sia saja. Lebay banget pake berlutut segala..," komentarku sembari menaruh tas ranselku di bangku.

"Aduh, Rinn…itu namanya Romantic, so sweet tau gaa. Oya, kalau kamu ga suka coklat, kamu mau ngapain sama coklat segudang itu?," tanya Miku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Mungkin memasukkan semuanya dalam gudang coklat."

"Cius Rin? Kasih aku aja kalau gitu..eman coklatnyaa..,"seru Miku dengan _puppy dog eyes _miliknya.

"Ya sudah..nih, satu aja," jawabku, memberi sebatang coklat dari mejaku kepada Miku.

Karena mendapat yang diinginkannya, Miku pun melompat ke tempat duduknya—yaitu di sebelahku lebih tepatnya.

"Minna-san, karena ini hari Valentines, semua pelajaran ditiadakan. Silahkan gunakan waktu kalian untuk berbagi coklat..," ujar Luka-sensei yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

Wah, wah..Sekolah Crypton ini..mentang-mentang hari Valentines langsung semua pelajaran ditiadakan. Bagaimana nanti nasibku kalau menerima coklat lebih dari ini..

Sesuai dugaanku, Piko dari kelas B sedang menghampiri aku. Dan tebak apa yang dibawa di tangannya?

Coklat. Lagi-lagi coklat.

"Kagamine-san, ini coklat valentine untukmu," ucap Piko dengan pipinya yang kini warnanya bagaikan buah apel.

"Terima kasih," jawabku. Yah, walaupun aku ga suka coklat, tapi setidaknya aku harus menghargai usaha orang lain.

.

.

Untuk menghindari pemberian coklat lebih dari ini, aku sudah kabur dari kelasku. Aku berjalan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, ingin ke kantin untuk membeli aqua botol.

Setidaknya itu hanyalah alasan yang kuberikan kepada Miku agar bisa keluar dari kelas sendirian.

Tapi jangan salah lho..aku benar-benar ga bawa minum hari ini.

Saat menuruni tangga...tiba-tiba..

BRUKK..

Ada orang yang menabrakku karena lari-lari.

Tanpa harus melihat orang itu, sudah pasti itu seorang laki-laki. Ya iyalahh..laki-laki di Sekolah Crypton ini suka lari-lari sampai dimarahi guru terus.

Merintis kesakitan, aku pun bangkit dari posisiku yang sekarang sedang duduk. Sebelum mendorong diriku untuk berdiri, manik kedua mataku terpikat pada sesuatu di lantai tak jauh dari tempatku jatuh.

Apa yang kutemukan?

Coklat.

Ampun deh..berapa coklat yang kuterima, temukan, atau kulihat hari ini? Sebanyak bintang-bintang di langit? Ya ga lahh..aku cuma menggunakan hiperbola.

Otomatis, kuambil coklat yang jatuh itu. Coklat itu dibungkus dengan rapi di dalam plastik _transparant_. Di atasnya diikat sebuah kertas kecil. Tulisannya:

.

_Untuk: Rin._

_Dari:Seseorang._

_Pesan: Jangan dimakan._

_._

Kedua mataku sudah terbelalak membaca pesan ini.

Ya aku tau lah ini dari seseorang. Orang ini gimana seh? Sudah kasih orang coklat, pesannya jangan dimakan. Aneh..

Tapi, karena aku ga suka coklat, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukan perintahnya.

Ok, diatas semuanya..aku lebih penasaran siapa yang sengaja meninggalkan coklat ini untukku. Kenapa ga mau langsung kasih aja sih? Kenapa cari cara yang lebih mbuleti?

.

.

**Februari 15**

Sehari setelah Valentines Day dan aku masih tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan dengan coklat segudang yang berkeliaran di kamarku.

Tetapi selain itu, aku masih harus cari tau siapa yang memberiku coklat kemarin.

.

.

Lihat di pojok lorong sana, laki-laki yang bernama Kagane Len lagi-lagi sedang dikelilingi banyak cewek. Sudah 15 Februari masih aja ada yang ingin memberi coklat kepadanya. Gadis-gadis di sekolah ini memang pantang mundur. Sudah tau kalau Kagane-kun bakalan menolak coklat dari mereka, masih aja memaksa..kasihannya..

Itu semua karena sifatnya yang begitu cool—meskipun terlihat tidak sopan di mataku dan sering membuatku kesal. Bayangkan rendahnya etika orang itu. Mau lewat—eh, ga permisi dulu. Tapi sebenarnya meskipun tanpa kata "permisi" semua orang sudah memberi jalan kepadanya. Gitu lah efek menjadi terlalu populer di sekolah.

.

Sebelum jarum menit menunjuk ke angka 12, aku ingin secepatnya kembali ke kelas agar tidak telat. Yang kulakukan kini hanya berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasku.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan," ucap seseorang di belakangku.

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Jawabku sambil menoleh ke asal suara.

"Aku bilang minggir," orang itu memperjelas kata-katanya. Tak diragukan lagi orang ini adalah Kagane Len, murid yang sangat tidak sopan bagiku.

Tidak menggubris kata-katanya, aku justru berhenti di tempat. Masih bersikeras agar aku 'minggir', ia pun berjalan melewatiku sembari menabrak lenganku.

"Hey ka—," sebelum aku bisa melengkapi kalimatku, aku merasakan sesuatu diletakkan di tanganku.

Sebuah kertas.

.

_Temui aku di ruang seni sepulang sekolah._

_._

Apa aku sedang mimpi? Mana mungkin seorang Kagane Len yang terlalu 'cool' itu memberiku pesan? Pasti ini semua hanya mimpi.

Untuk memastikan, aku memberi cubitan pada diriku sendiri.

"Ittaii..," seruku. Ini benar-benar menandakan bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

Mengapa dia mau menemuiku?

Hah! Apa mungkin karena aku pernah memberikan pensil kesukaannya kepada Gumi, salah satu _fans _beratnya?

Mungkin dia sudah mengetahui pelakunya—yaitu aku, dan kini ia mau menghukumku.

Tapi aku kan hanya ingin berbuat baik untuk Gumi. Saat itu ia sedang ulang tahun dan aku tau kalau dia _fans _berat sama Kagane-kun, karena itu aku memberi Gumi pensil favorit milik Kagane-kun.

"Ya sudahlahh..aku ga usah pusing mikirin itu melulu. Sekarang aku mau konsen ke pelajaran dulu," batinku sambil memberi sedikit pukulan di kepalaku.

.

.

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH..**

.

.

DINGG..DONGG..

Bel sekolah yang terakhir ini menandakan waktunya aku pulang sekolah. Seharusnya aku senang karena bisa pulang lalu tidur di kasur empukku..tapi, hari ini berbeda.

Aku ada pertemuan dengan Kagane Len, cowok paling terkenal di sekolah karena sikap _cool _nya. Ya, tapi bagiku dia hanyalah cowok yang tidak punya sopan santun.

Tempat pertemuan kita ada di ruang seni. Aku tau mengapa ia memilih ruangan itu. Jelas karena ruangan itu jarang digunakan. Selain itu, lokasinya berada di lantai paling atas dan berada di sudut paling pojok, cocok untuk bersembunyi jika sedang bermain _hide and seek._

Saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, tidak ada siapapun di sana, tidak ada Kagane Len.

SRETT..

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar olehku. Begitu mendengarnya aku membalikkan badanku. Kagane-kun telah datang.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Kagane-kun sembari memasuki ruangan dengan kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dalam saku celana. Itulah cara jalan tipikal seorang Kagane Len.

Suasana hening pun menyelimuti aku dan Kagane-kun.

Aku juga kurang ngerti apa maksudnya memanggilku ke sini, tapi setidaknya dia yang harus memulai topik pembicaraannya..tapiii demi kebaikan bersama aku akan memulainya.

"Ada apa Kagane-kun memanggilku ke sini?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Seharusnya ia menjawabku, tapi ia malah menanyaku hal lain, "Apa kau masih membawa coklat dariku?"

Coklat darinya? Sejak kapan aku dapet coklat dari seorang Kagane Len? Mimpi kalii..

"Coklat darimu? Ga pernah tuhh..," jawabku yang masih bingung.

"Bodoh..ya sudah aku ganti pertanyaanku. Apa kau masih membawa coklat dari 'seseorang' itu?" Ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya.

Saat ia mengganti pertanyaannya, aku langsung mengerti. Maksudnya itu coklat yang aku temukan kemarin saat aku jatuh itu.

"Iya, masih. Ini," jawabku sambil mengeluarkan _unknown chocolate _itu dari sakuku.

"Kau tidak makan coklat itu kan?"

Aku memberinya gelengan sebagai jawabanku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya coklat itu dari aku tauu," serunya sedikit malu. Aku dapat melihat dari pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Ya, mana bisa aku tau kalau Kagane-kun tulisnya dari 'seseorang'. Kenapa kok ga tulis dari Kagane Len saja, biar jelas," ucapku. Dalam benakku aku berpikir mengapa ia harus pakai cara yang mbuleti itu. Memang laki-laki susah dimengerti..

Tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak percaya pada kenyataan. Kenapa bisa aku yang mendapatkan coklat darinya? Bukannya ia akan memberinya kepada Kokone, gadis paling manis, baik, dan populer di kalangan laki-laki?

Sebenarnya sudah ada banyak rumor tentang mereka berdua saling menyukai sihh..tapi aku ga tau kalau itu benar atau tidak. Tapi ada kemungkinan besar itu benar, habis mereka berdua itu sama-sama paling terkenal. Mungkin aku juga termasuk terkenal karena banyaknya coklat yang aku dapet, tapi kalau dibandingin mereka aku jauuuhh banget.

Oke kembali ke cerita..

Masih _blushing, _Kagane-kun menjawabku, "Justru karena itu aku ga mau menulis namaku."

"Oke, _to the point _aja deh Kagane-kun mau apa?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup karena hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Dan kalau ga cepat, hatiku bisa meledak.

"Sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu. Dah, itu sudah _to the point,"_ serunya dengan wajahnya yang dipalingkan dari pandanganku.

Waduh..kenapa sih harus begini? Aku yakin 100% hatiku sudah meledak. Meskipun aku sudah berpengalaman banyak dinyatakan cinta oleh cowok lain, tapi aku tidak pernah segugup dan se-deg-deg-an ini.

"Tunggu, bagaimana Kagane-kun bisa menyukaiku?" Tanyaku.

"Dulu saat kau masih duduk di kelas 8, mungkin kau tidak ingat ini tetapi kau memberi payungmu kepadaku saat hujan deras dan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri hingga basah terkena hujan. Sejak itu aku mulai menyukaimu hingga sekarang saat kita duduk di kelas 10," ceritanya dengan singkat.

"Jadi, Kagamine Rin, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Lanjutnya dengan serius.

Karena terlalu gugup, aku hanya mengintip wajahnya sedikit dan menjawab, "Iya.."

"Sekarang kamu boleh memakan coklat dariku itu," ujarnya sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

Biasanya aku benar-benar ga mau melakukan ini..karena kalian tau..aku tidak suka coklat.

Tapiii..mungkin satu tidak apa-apa.

Dengan pelan aku mengambil satu coklat dari bungkusnya dan menaruhnya dengan lembut di mulutku.

Dalam sekejap, rasa coklat memenuhi mulutku. Anehnya kali ini aku tidak membencinya tetapi menyukainya.

Wow, aku benar-benar tidak percaya aku yang sangat benci coklat ini bisa menyukainya.

"Aku suka coklat ini," ucapku memberi pendapatku tentang coklat ini.

Tanpa ragu, ia berkata, "Berarti kita sudah resmi pacaran ya Rin.."

"Jaa ne," ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan meninggalkan ruangan.

Ternyata sikap _cool _nya itu masih belum hilang ya..

.

.

_Aku, Kagamine Rin benci coklat. Aku masih membenci semua coklat, semua kecuali satu._

_Coklat milik Kagane Len seorang._

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**Yuki: Haiii…Yuki di sini..XD Ini deh valentine fict dari Yuki. Semoga kalian suka yaa..**

**Arigatou semua yang telah review, fav atau follow fict Yuki yang sebelumnya…(meskipun cuma dua..#plakk) :3**

**Dan yang terakhirr..semoga kalian punya Valentines Day yang indahh! **

**Mungkin cinta kalian akan terwujud juga…:D **


End file.
